


Team

by generictripe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: Once an island challenge charm hung proudly from the strap. Now it was bare.A short story about Team Skull's origins and best friends.





	Team

He waited. 

Bruises covered his arms, marks of a battle he did not want to speak of. His hair was freshly dyed on top, the pitch black color he was born with stripped from it and replaced with a shocking white. The skull tattoos he would have later in life were absent, fore arms bare beyond his hoodie sleeves.

He waited,arms folded over his chest and hastily packed bag on his shoulder. Once an island challenge charm hung proudly from the strap. Now it was bare.

Finally.

The girl he had been waiting for jogged up. Her hair was long, an electric yellow and pink under her bandana. Her makeup was bold but her face was steady and determined as she stated him down.

"Guzma? What's up?" She said it like she already knew,her eyes scanning the bruises on his arms and the fire in his eyes. 

Guzma grinned, a front tooth chipped in the front. "I'm never going back there,Plum. Never again. My old man will be hurting right about now."

Closing her eyes,Plumeria sighed. She was tall and slender, a lean frame hidden under her oversized hoodie. "I.." There was no way she could argue against the fact that he deserved the revenge. "Where are you going to go now?"

"I wanna stick around," Guzma said. He stepped closer to her. "I wanna get stronger. I wanna be the strongest." His fist were balled up in front of him. Though he was only a teenager now,Plumeria thought he looked very adult in that moment. "And I wanna have you with me!"

"What?!" Her pale eyes widened.

He was smiling again,mischief sparkling in his expression. "I wanna start a team! You're smart and stuff. Why don't you be my number two?"

Plumeria rolled her eyes. "When you say it like that it doesn't sound very appealing." 

"We could win a bunch of battles and be swimming in loot too!" Guzma ran a hand through his hair,brighting at the thought. "You could send it back to your ma'."

Plumeria's expression darkened,her thoughts obviously back in that tiny trailer with her mother. "You know you don't have to convince me this hard."

_You're my best friend. I would follow you anyway._

The words were unspoken,but lingered between them nonetheless. 

"I know," he said. "But I don't want you to just tag along because you think you have to."

"I don't _have_ to do anything." She shot him a haughty look. "I want to."

"Awesome." Guzma was close to her now,hooking his arm in her's. "Got any ideas? Logo? Name? We gotta look cool but intimidating. Make those kahunas piss themselves."

"Is that what you want?"

He froze. Though he was not looking at her now, the rage bubbling under his skin was apparent. 

She had seen him snap, his cocky exterior melting away to something crazed and animalistic. He came by it honestly. Anger was a gene, passed down from father to son with unkind hands.

He used to cry afterwards, horror setting in. But lately he just grinned,acceptance spreading like a disease through him.

This time he did not blow up. Hell, Guzma did not even raise his voice. "Yeah," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I do."

It had not been long since the group they had belonged to before,led by a beautiful kahuna with raven hair had met the wraith of a deity. Everyone had scattered. The loss had hit Guzma hard,but this opportunity was too good. 

"You intend you rally the remaining members?"

He nodded,finally turning back to her. "Yeah. They need a place to go and we can give it. Fuck the captains and kahunas. Alola needs a facelift anyway."

Plumeria,for the first time since they had met that night,smiled. "I think so too." She couldn't leave the other members high and dry,she knew. 

"So you'll be my admin?"

She nodded. "I will."

"It's done then," Guzma folded his arms back over his chest. "Now we need a name and a logo."

"Intimidating and cool,right?"

"Yeah!" His eyes scanned around,hoping to find an answer among the sand and sea of the beach they stood on.

"What...," she paused, casting her gaze out to the sea as well. "What about Team Skull?"

"How did you come up with that?"

She pointed in the direction of town, house lights twinkling in the distance like stars. "Remember that skull you used to tag on all your notebooks?"

Guzma smiled at the memory. "Perfect. It's intimidating. It's wicked. It'll be in the mouths of every Alolan in just a few months."

"Hm," Plumeria hummed at herself. He had not been this excited in a while. She loved to see that spark in his dark eyes. Though she feared the day it faded to bitterness. "Team Skull,huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this mostly consists of some headcanons and character studies. Guzma pre-Skull is a lot happier. The stress and power go to his already fragile head. And him and Plumeria have been friends for a while.


End file.
